justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SaddexProductions/Just Cause 3 Story idea
Well, I have thought out something of a plot for Just Cause 3. Work in progress. This time, Rico and the Agency are called in on a mission in an island nation south-east of Cuba. The United States has a satellite lauch center at the island, and the agency is called in due to some recent problems with rebels attempting to assault the rocket base. What the agency don't know is that the government (democratic) is hiding something, and something is about to go horribly wrong... Plot twist. Mission 1: "Blind landing" (Cutscene) The agency are travelling in a small private jet plane, and are talking about their mission. Their destination the island's international airport, which is located a few kilometres outside of the island's capital, Port Santos, a large harbor town on the east coast of the country. It's nearly midnight. Everything goes as planned before this point. But even if the airport is visible on the map for the pilot, there are no other indications that it's there. There is no communication from the ATC (Air traffic control). The pilot of the small plane then spots the airport. He starts to descend faster from their cruising height, but unfortunatley, he can't see the runway. Unlike the city, a few kilometers away from it, the airport is total dark. No lights on the runway, everything is blacked out. The pilot then spots the runway. He proceeds to lands on it, but he is now rather stressed, and is having hard times trying to concentrate himself. The plane touches down too hard. The front landing gear breaks and the front of the plane slams into the ground, while it still is running in an high speed. The plane then turns off the runway and slams into a tree, but now it has lost most of its speed. The left wing gets broken and catches fire. (gameplay) Nobody in the plane has serious wounds. Everyone, including Rico Rodriguez, Tom Sheldon, Maria Kane, the pilot and the co-pilot, makes it out. All of them gets up on the runway. As always, the plane explodes behind them. A government official greets them and tells that he is sorry for the airport blackout, which was caused by rebels/guerillas, as they attacked a substation outside of the airport, which also held the emergency generators. Firefights between rebels and police can be heard in distance. The government of the island is democratically elected, and is usually not trying to kill criminals. But when the rebels are using weapons, the police must do the same. The government official leads them to a large van, parked in the airport parking lot. Everyone jumps in, and the offical drives out onto the highway. There is almost no traffic, due to the time and the rebel problems. The destination of the agency is the U.S embassy in Port Santos, where they are going to sleep before their mission. However, as they are driving down the highway towards the city, they are confronted by a group of rebels in two large armoured vans. The government official is told to stop his vehicle, but he doesn't. The rebels are then starting to pursue them with their vehicles, armed with mounted guns. This is a scenery simular to the chase in Casino Bust. Rico has to stunt jump up onto the roof, and take out the pursuers. More rebel patrols will come, before the team reaches the city. The police will then take care of the rest. (cutscene) The agency then gets to the embassy, and sleeps there. Mission ends. Mission 2: "Satellite secrets" (cutscene) The Agency gets to the rocket base. No one of them except for Kane has actually been there, so they are guided through the base. Their mission is now to investigate what the rebels really want, are they just trying to take the facility as a stronghold, or do they want the secrets of it? When Kane, Rico and Tom appears the vehicle assembly area, Kane then notices that the usual 100 m assembly building has been extended to 150 m. She asks if the agency can have a look, but request is denied, because "there is a project going on there". None of the workers at the base actually knows that the facility no longer is controlled by the U.S, but instead has secretely been taken over by the government of the island nation. The base commanders act like they are going to follow any orders that the U.S government issues, even if they aren't doing that. Kane is suspicious, but accepts it. (gameplay) Your mission here is simply to guard the base in different means from rebel forces. (cutscene) When the day is over, the Agency splits into two. Rico doesn't want to sleep in the Pocumtuck Nomad (Which somehow was on the island before the agency got there) so he takes in on a hotel. When hanging out at the bar, a woman approaches Rico. They start to talk. Not so clever this time, Rico gets drunk and later sleeps with the woman, who is named Elena Castillo. What he didn't certainly know, the lady he slept with was a rebel asset. Before Rico wakes up, she contacts a rebel patrol. She opens the suite door for them, and the patrol sedates Rico. They then takes him to the faction HQ, on the northern side of the island. Screen blacks out. Mission ends. Mission 3: "An inconvient truth" (cutscene) Rico slowly wakes up, and sees the eyes of the already mentioned Elena, and a lot of other rebel soldiers. She is a high ranked commander in the rebel army. *Commander Elena: Good morning, sweetie! Keep calm. We are not going to hurt you. *Rico: Uhmm..where the hell am I? And what do you rebels want me? *Commander Elena: We have noticed that you are very skilled, soldier. It's such a shame that you are fighting for the government dogs. We want to tell the secrets that the government itself is hiding for you agents! *Rico: Secrets? I knew something was wrong! And what are they hiding eh? *Commander Elena: This government may have been democratically elected, but it is slowly turning our beautiful land into a dictatorship. They are stripping off our rights. News are censored, the government is spying on us when we are browsing the internet, and critics are silenced. Some people have disappeared mysteriously and never returned. And you know what? This land isn't "US friendly" anymore, the government is just tricking you. They are doing so in order to get support from the United States in this conflict. Call your companions. We need to tell them too! *Rico: Do you have anything that proves that you just told me? *Commander Elena: Well, we have a lot of video material and documents, I can show you one of the videos. 'The first part of the video shows politicans signing a deal, it's actually one of them bribing the other. This event leaked into the news, however, a news report, which is a news report, says it was a controversial agreement, not bribery. The third part shows a news report, telling about individuals that mysteriously disappeared. The rebels are blamed in the news report. Rico tells the commander that it is enough. He thrusts what they are telling him. *Rico: It seems that you are right. I will call "my companions" immediately. ''He does so, and they comes to the place, which is located in the middle of a jungle. The HQ is built much like the Reapers HQ. Maria and Tom are told the truth about the situation, and the whole agency is later shown some more video material. *Maria: ''Oh my. I think it's time for a regime change! *Commander Elena: We belive that the government is up to something. All of you..don't tell anything about this yet...try to infiltrate the government, and find what they are up... She is suddenly interrupted by a loud boom coming from above. The government is assaulting the base with a tank, followed by infantry. One more is heard shortly. They just opened up the front entrance. The building is shaking. (gameplay) *Commander Elena: Damn it, the government has found our place! Hurry, we need to get out of here! We have a hidden back exit! She opens a metal lid mounted on the floor, which exposes a steel ladder in a hole. The group and some rebel soldiers make their way down, into a long tunnel system. Too bad, government soldiers have also entered these tunnels. You need to take care of them as you progress. *Maria: And the goverment said that they aren't using heavy weaponry...those lying bastards! *Tom: an oil barrel and some soldiers are killed by the following explosion Jii-haa...which really confirms the need of a regime change! Don't mess with Uncle Sam, baby! *Elena: More of the scum coming up ahead! ''They take care of the next bunch of soldiers. Soon, after going through a system of bunker corridors, they enter a room with a Jesus statue. The commander pulls a finger of the statue, which opens the path to a secret stairway located under a stone block in the room. The group gets down there, the entrance closes behind them shortly after that. They walk down the stairway. It's a pretty long one. Soon, the whole group reaches a system of natural caverns. A small stream passes through the main tunnel. They follow this main tunnel. The way is sometimes blocked by dangerous animals, these must be killed. Soon, the group reaches a secret underground garage, filled with different vehicles. The group jumps into a armed off-road jeep. Mission ends. Mission 4 "Competion to every price" (cutscene) The garage opens, and they drive out. Soon, they reach one of the country's main highways. Elena tells the Agency that they soon will meet the leader of the rebel group, and also tells them the destination, as they drive in the western direction. As the road goes downhill, the passengers of the vehicle can see a large industrial complex in distance, filled with oil cisterns, steel towers and tall chimneys spitting out smoke. Rico soon realizes that this site is the destination of the trip. The small island nation is rich of oil and natural gas reserves. Most of them are located off the coast at the south-west parts of the nation. These reserves were discovered after that the country became independent of Cuba, and have caused a less tension between the countries. This industry, together with tourism, forms the main columns in the economy of the island, much like Panau. There is a total of four oil refineries in the country. Three are large and one is smaller, but two of the larger ones are actually built together in a huge complex at the northern coast of the island nation. The smaller is located next to the oil harbor in Port Santos "docks district", while the third of the large refineries is located on the western coast, the one of them visible to the agency at the moment. Most of this oil is exported, and is primary imported by the United States. The rebel commander soon turns to the right, off the highway. A really weird smell hangs in the air. As they drive into the area, she tells the agency that this refinery is runned by a private company, owned by an american named Michael Stark. He wants control over the oil business in the nation, but his main competitor isn't an ordinairy company; it's a company owned by the goverment. They own the two-refinery complex of the island and most of the offshore rigs and the existing pumpjacks, and it is a surprise that they still are approving competion in this business sector. The rebels have made a secret deal with his company; the rebels help the company to expand their business by sabotaging the government refineries, while then company gives protection and cover to the rebels. Commander Elena then says she have to get off there, and gives Rico the wheel. (gameplay) Drive to the HQ of the company, which is located in a medium city, one and a half kilometer away from the refinery. The rebel leader and the CEO of the company, Michael Stark, have arranged a meeting there. (cutscene) They meet, makes a deal, and the agency updates their main objectives. Now, finally, it's time for free-roaming gameplay. Rico must cause chaos in any way possible, in order to smoke out the president. The rebel leader is named Gonzalo Rivera, and is a slight obese man with a moustache. He tells the agency, that there are, aside from the government, two other major factions in the country. One of them is a Pro-Cuba communist group, called "Roja noche" (Red Evening). This group claims it want equality over everything, but Rivera believes, that if they get to power, they will make the island a part of Cuba, and real democracy won't come in decades. This group is also anti-american. Naturally, this faction is then an "evil" faction, and is one of the two major antagonists in the game, aside from the government. Rivera also tells them that there is another major faction on the island. This faction is a "generic drug mob", and works like the Roaches. The goverment are regularly performing raids on their property, so naturally they don't like the government. This faction is called "Buenas noches", usually speaked about as the "Buenas". The long name means "good night" in spanish. (Free-roaming gameplay) Getting chaos points works similar to Just Cause 2. You can do missions for the rebels or the Buenas, destroy property of the government or the "Rojas", collect faction items and more. Also, there should be "difficulty enhancers" or "skulls", that you can use to increase your gain of Chaos points, credits to User:Mauritsio for that idea. Mission 5 "A radiant raid" When Rico aquires enough Chaos Points, this mission will be startable. The mission starts at the place where the Pocumtuck Nomad is parked. This has been parked deep in the jungle, far away from any police reinforcements. The agency has temporary shutted down all their communications, in order to avoid tracing. (cutscene) Tom and Maria has a guest. It's a former scientist from the State Nuclear Research Program. He tells shocking news for the agency. There is a nuclear power plant on the island. It has two reactors. Both reactors are identical on the outside. But while one of them is producing large amounts of electricity, the other produces components for atomic bombs. The bombs themselves are produced at another, unknown place. Since the other location isn't found yet, the scientist suggest the agency to make a raid on the power plant. Of course, Rico will handle the "dirty work". (gameplay) Rico is dropped from a height of 700 meters above the site, from the agency helicopter. He lands on the roof on one of the reactors. He is then told that this is the wrong of the two reactors by Tom. Rico spots a large substation next to the reactor. The other one is almost 300 meters away. He has to get down from the 70 m building, and fight his way there. The area is FULL of government soldiers. When he reaches the second reactor, he is told what to do. To stop this reactor forever, he needs to pour sea salt into the cooling water, which will cause corrosion inside the reactor and make it unusable. The other two members of the agency is at this moment fetching a large tank of salt with their helicopter, which has been fixed up by the rebels. However, before they can safely drop it, Rico must take out the SAMs at the facility; these will attempt to take out any aircraft that flies lower than 300 meters above the area. There are 5 SAMs in total, spread out at the facility. When all of them are destroyed, the agency helicopter will arrive and drop the tank at the back of a medium truck parked at the facility. The objective is now to drive the truck to the water pumphouse for reactor two. When the truck is parked at the pumphouse, the player is told that there is a hose connected to the tank. Go to the back of the truck and grab it from the tank. Enter the pumphouse while holding the hose. There will be a group of soldiers in there. Kill them with the submachine gun in your free left hand. You will now see a large pump spiral, which is connected to a large running asyncronous engine. The player is told to connect the large hose to a subpipe on the pump input pipe. Now, you need to action fast. There is one valve on the subpipe. There is a valve on the main input pipe just before the subpipe. Both of the valves can be controlled automatically from the reactor control room. The valve on the subpipe is closed, while the valve on the main pipe is open. You need to temporary make this the opposite. Before though, you have to shoot the cables that controls the valve on the subpipe. Do that, and then you have to turn both of the valves, so that the main is closed and the one on the subpipe is open. When you turn the main valve, an alarm in the control room goes off, and the valve will be changed back in 5 seconds. When you have turned them both, you need to activate the pump mounted at the salt tank. This is done with a buttom mounted at the hose. Now, the salt solution inside the tank will be pumped into the reactor cooling system. Rico must then escape with the agency helicopter. (cutscene) The agency watches the news on TV inside the Pocumtuck Nomad. The news' team report that one of the two reactors at the power plant has been shut down due to a "rebel attack". The president "makes a comment" on the raid. He says that he will now officially take his iron gloves on. Indirectly, his next sentence tells that he will from now on try to eliminate all opposition. The agency takes this very serious. Maria Kane contacts the U.S government, and they will look more into the case. The problem is that it is currently an election for the ''House of Representatives in the country. The government is quite busy at the time. Tom concludes that the situation sure is getting very serious now. Rico is told to continue with his chaos-work. (Free-roaming gameplay) Mission 6 "Refined plans" When enough chaos has been aquired, this mission becomes available. It's started at one of the two buildings at the HQ of the already mentioned, private oil company, which is used by the rebels as their new HQ, since the oil company left that one. (cutscene) Commander Elena greets Rico, and tells him that the organisation has news for him. Bad news. Really bad news. She tells him that the entire personel in the other building, including CEO Michael Stark, has been deported by the government to an unknown place. They didn't search through the second building though. The government has taken over the business, including its two roil refineries in the country. They have also aquired a leak, that says that the government is storing nuclear weapons in tunnels below the oil refinery complex in the northern part of the country. The main objective is now to do the same you probably did with Pulau Berapi in Panau. '''Note: None of the oil refineries in the country can be raided before this mission. If the complex was destructible, it would ruin this mission, and the other two were owned by "the good side". There are though a group of other industrial facilites at the island that gives almost the same amount of chaos each as each of the refineries. (gameplay) Before starting the party, you need to check out the nearby refinery that the company owned. Everything is about normal there, except for that the area is filled with government soldiers now. You are getting into the area with a boat, and your objective is now to talk with one of the workers in the refinery harbor. (cutscene) This worker will tell an important detail; one of the tankers left the area, without any oil in it. This seems a little suspicious, but the agency doesn't take this too serious. They have no idea that this particular tanker, stands for a major part of the president's evil plan. The agency arrive at a small, isolated rebel camp, two kilometers north-west from the refinery complex. Rico must team up with a group of rebels; they will do the "dirty work", while Tom and Maria are staying at the rebel camp, doing the "handiwork" as usual. Rico and two rebel soliders enters two helicopters; Rico has his own one. The helicopters are with equipped with miniguns and missiles. The other helicopter will attempt to guard Rico from government forces when he is handling the destruction. (gameplay) Fly the helicopter towards the refinery. When you are close enough, the rebels will start the party for you, by sending a missile into a gasoline cistern. Now it's up to you to destroy everything destructible at the refinery complex. This isn't actually too easy. Watch out for fireballs, and sometimes, the rebels can't keep all the government forces away. Different from JC2, destroying an oil refinery will now be as dramatic as it should be. There is a huge fire in the area, large smoke plumes rises from the complex (The ones in JC2 were jokes) and also, there is a constant risk for an outbreaking chain reaction. (cutscene) When the refineries have been raided, the rebel helicopter has left since it has been heavily damaged by government fire. Just when Rico is about to leave the blazing area behind, his helicopter is shot down by a missile. He jumps out and stunt jumps onto a motorcycle. The major problem is that he is in the middle of the blazing complex, and the government helicopters are coming for him... (gameplay) This scenario will be simular to a scene in the Bond movie "Tomorrow never dies". It's a classical motorcycle chase. Rico has to navigate through the burning refinery complex, while chases by goverment helicopter, and also armoured vans, which somehow made their way into the oven. Navigate through the maze-like area. At last, you will see some sort of exit. Rico did forgot one oil cistern (not destructible during the raid). Some steel catwalks have been destroyed and have fallen onto the cistern, forming a ramp up onto it. Naturally, you will have to drive up on top of it...even if it's on fire and is about to explode. When the player gets on top of it with the motorcycle, it explodes violently, and throws its "lid" at least 200 meters up into the air. When gravity is starting to act, and the lid and the motorcycle on top of it are starting to fall down, release the parachute, and travel towards the next marker; a rebel van. Stunt jump onto it, and there will be a cutscene. (cutscene) Rico jumps into the van through a lid on the roof. The van is filled by some rebel soldiers. Rico is told that he and two soldiers are going to investigate the refinery area later, when the fire is burnt out. They drive to the already mentioned camp, and the screen blacks out. (gameplay) 6 hours later, in the evening, Rico and two rebel soldiers travel by boat into the refinery area. Small flames are still seen at a few places, but most of the fire has went out, leaving only some smoldering remains. Molten metal, molten glass, and also some burned, skeletal remains of personnel members, tell the group that the fire obviously was very intensive. Investigate the area, until you find a tall office building, of course also heavily damaged by the flames. To be continued. Category:Blog posts